Gone
by Shadow Skillz
Summary: What happens when Hiei meets a crazy, hyper and psychotic girl who is just as stubborn as he is? Can they get along? And if he hates her so much why is he stalking her? Will this lead to certain doom? Read to find out.
1. First Impressions

Hi y'all this is my first fic so no flames please. I'd like to dedicated this fan fic to Meli who OC is base off . Please R.E.R. (read, enjoy, and review).

**Disclaimer:** _Alright I'm typing this once and only once. I **do not** own Yu Yu Hakusho. _

**Dictionary **

baka- idiot

baka ka- asshole

gaki- immature person

Kitsune- fox

**Gone**

**By: _Shadow Skillz_**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

The morning was scorching hot. The dry air lashed against Kurama's soft smooth skin turning it a slight pinkish colour. This day truly marked the beginning of summer. Hiei and Kurama stood in front of the large golden gates of Arazona Park. They were in a deep conversation about their last mission. One would think they would not discuss such things in a public place for fear that someone may hear them but the fear did not seem to bother them.

"-So Urameshi is out for couple of days, if he had used his head before running into the fight maybe he would not have been injured so badly." Hiei said

"I hope we don't get another miss-" Kurama was cut of by the site of a girl running towards him fanatically waving her hands to get his attention.

"Shuuichi-kun! Shuuichi-kun!" the girl shouted. She came to halt in front of Kurama.

She was about 4 feet 8 inches (which would make her slightly shorter than Hiei). Her curves were quite impressive for her age She had black hair that was pulled back into a messy bun and when the sun's light hit the surface of her hair it made looked as if she had silver streaks. Her bangs came down over violet eyes that were full of happiness, slightly shadowing them. She wore the Meiou high school uniform and she had earrings in her ears that gleamed in the sunlight.

"So what did you get on the, who's he?" She questioned pointing at Hiei.

"He's a good friend of mine, introduce yourself" Kurama said while nudging Hiei in his side.

"Hi I'm –" the said girl before being cut off by Hiei

"I don't care who you are," Hiei said coldly. Kana was speechless by Hiei's declaration.

" Well…well… excuse you," Kana said putting her hands on her hip,

"I don't care who you are either," She continued.

"No cares what you think," Hiei said.

"You must not be from around here cause everyone cares who I am." She told him while turning her back to him and crossing her arms.

"Hn" Hiei replied walking away.

"What a fu-" She stated

"Let's just leave it at that" Kurama said cutting her off from her dire language.

"That's how Hiei is, actually, I think he was pretty nice to you Kana"

"Ha…ha…ha you call that nice? I've seen nicer old people down the street at the homeless shelter." Kana stated.

"Wait……we don't have a homeless shelter down the street" Kurama replied

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!" Kana shouted

Kurama's anime sweat dropped "I believe we should go to school now"

"What-eveerrrr" Kana said rolling her eyes.

**-**

**_After school_**

Kurama was walking Kana home when Hiei appeared in front of them.

"I thought it was someone important but its just you." Kana stated disgusted by the site of Hiei.

"Its not like anyone important would visit **you**" Hiei commented, "Kurama let's leave this girl and go".

"I'm standing right here!" Kana bellowed. Kurama's anime sweat dropped.

"So?" Hiei said getting quite annoyed.

"So, I can hear you **BAKA KA**" Kana replied. By this time Hiei had his hand on the hilt of the sword, he was getting ready when to draw the sword when Kurama stepped in and blocked his view of Kana.

"There is no need for violence," Kurama said quickly.

"Koenma needs us now" Hiei said loosing his grip on the on his sword but not taking his eyes off of Kana.

"Can't it wait?" Kurama asked

"No, come now Kitsune?"

"Kitsune?" Kana repeated confused.

"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait until after I walk Kana home," Kurama suggested consciously ignoring Kana's question.

"Hn" was Hiei's reply.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kurama declared.

"WAIT A MINUTE" Kana exclaimed, "don't I get a say in this?"

"What do you mean? Is there a problem?" Kurama inquired

"I don't want **THAT **to know where **_I_ **live" Kana said pointing at Hiei. Kurama looked at Hiei in such a way that told him he had to leave.

"I got better things to do than to hang around a baka ningen". Hiei commented coldly and then walked off in the other direction. Kana stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his back.

"I saw that gaki" Hiei said and then disappeared.

Kana and Kurama continued their conversation that they were having before Hiei had appeared. But little did Kana know that Hiei followed in the shadows listening to every word they spoke.

"This is my apartment" Kana stated" bye, thanks for walking me home"(she sounds so nice...but really she's evil!)

"Your every welcome Kana I'll see you tomorrow" Kurama said walking away. As soon as Kana had gone inside Hiei appeared by Kurama's side.

"I thought you two would never stop talking"

"You could have been nicer to her," Kurama stated, "You two have a lot in common"

"Like a baka ningen like her would have anything in common with great fire demon like me" Hiei replied.

**-**

**Some things to think about for next time:**

_Who exactly is this girl?_

_Why is Hiei so aggressive her?_

_Why is she in my story?_

_Do she and Hiei really have something in common?_

_Does Kurama know something about this girl that no one else does?_

_And if he does why isn't he telling anyone?_

**-**

I hope you enjoyed it. Please do the last step now and review. All of those questioned will be answered later in the story you'll have to read to find out.

Peace I'm out 'til next time ;)

_**Shadow Skillz**_


	2. Showdown Between Taishio and Utada

Hi y'all!

It's me again with chapter 2 but before I do that I have a few things to say about why my chapters are going to take long to be posted:

1.I have a short attention span.

2.I'm lazy

3.I've got no commitment what so ever.

4.I get writer's block every easily.

**THERE I HAVE WARNED YOU SO YOU CANNOT BLAME ME IF THE STORY TAKES LONG TO BE POSTED.**

Please R.E.R. (read, enjoy, and review).

On with the story………

**Chapter 2: Showdown between Taishio and Utada**

By the time Kurama and Hiei walked into Koenma's office, he had already started to brief the group on their up coming mission.

"Nice of you to show up." Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"Finally, Fox boy and Sparky arrived." Yusuke said with a bored tone, "Where were you anyway?"

"He was with his girlfriend" Hiei said in a rather dry tone.

"Really now" Yusuke said intrigue "Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend? Is she hot? What's she like? Is she a genius like you?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Kurama said quite plain.

"Come on Kurama tell us, we're all guys," Yusuke said nudging the red haired teen. But before he could respond Koenma interrupted.

"Lets get down to more important business" Koenma said in a impatient tone, "There's a shadow demon on the loose, she's feeding off the spirit energy of other people therefore she constantly needs people around her. Her name is Emiko."

"Have you been sensing anything unusual lately?" Came a cheery voice from behind. The four boys turned to see a blue haired girl with bubble gum pink eyes smiling a toothy grin.

"Hey, Botan I didn't see you there" Kuwabara said

"Going on…" Koenma said even more irritated than before "…its your job to find out where this demon is and bring her back".

"Suppose we find her dead?" Hiei posed.

"Well then you better make sure your not the one who killed her," Koenma countered.

"Is that it? Can we go?" Yusuke said

"Yes you may leave." The boys filed out the door of Koenma's office.

**-**

They walked down the street slowly, each one thinking about what Koenma said.

" Pacifier Breath can be really annoying." Yusuke stated while kicking at random stones on the sidewalk.

" Ya I agree with Urameshi" Kuwabara said

"Hey…" Yusuke said "…don't I know that girl?" He was pointing at a girl with black hair that had her head down towards the ground. "Ya I'm sure of it, her name is…… Kana"

Kurama turned his head slightly to look at Yusuke. At that moment Kana looked up and noticed that Kurama was right in down the street from her.

"Hey Shuuichi-kun!" she shouted running towards Kurama. She stopped in front of Yusuke.

"Hi Shuuichi,-kun Hi really tall person with orange hair," She greeted

"Hey I'm Kuwabara"

"Okay hi Kuwabara-kun. Hi ….it" she said narrowing her eyes at Hiei.

"Hi……um….. What's your name again….. um…….Yusuke ya that's it" she said delighted that she had remembered Yusuke's name.

"Kana …." Yusuke said studying Kana's body "…. dang your hot"

"Yusuke you're….." Kana said studying Yusuke's actions "…..Still an idiot"

"Urameshi you know a hot girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"That's Kurama's girlfriend fool" Hiei said. All eyes turned to Kurama.

"Kurama? Whose Kurama?" Kana asked unknowingly. All eyes turned to Kana.

"Well …..um……it's a nickname that Hiei gave me," Kurama said

"How come you never you told me about that?" Kana inquired

"Long story"

"I have time"

"Really long story"

"I have more time"

"Really really long story"

"I have even more time"

"She's not my girlfriend" Kurama said attempting to change the subject.

"Wait this was the same girl you were talking about…." Yusuke said, "….the same girl that lies, steals, cheats, drinks, take drugs, and gambles "

"Yusuke I resent that" Kana said pretending to be hurt.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Kurama asked

"I don't lie, I just withhold part of the truth and change around the other part of it to benefit me. I don't steal either I just borrow without permission and never giving it back. And I certainly don't cheat I just do stuff that will ensure me success later on in life." Kana stated

"So that's why you keep getting the same grades as me," Kurama said

"Um…..um……. No comment" Kana said, "And I only got drunk once"

"What about the time when we were at Aim's party and the time when we went to Li's party……" Yusuke said

"Okay twice"

"……And the time when we went to Rayon's party and that other time at Stacey's party and at that club we sneaked into and that time when…" Yusuke said thinking back before being cut off by Kana.

"Okay we get your point but I only took drugs once and that's the time you told me it was sugar" She said pointing at Yusuke.

"Let me guess" Hiei said, "You don't gamble either"

"Of course not!"

A random person comes up "Hey Kana still betting on Lighten for the horse race"

"Of course, five g's"

"So what do you call that?" Hiei said

"Um……its……..um……betting"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kuwabara inquired

"Um……of course not"

"Baka" Hiei said

"What was that shorty? You got something say to me?" Kana said

"Hn, I don't talk to those who are inferior to me," Hiei said

"Didn't you just talk to her" said Kuwabara

"Hn, fool" he replied

"Hi!" A girl said jumping on the Kurama's back. The girl had short blonde hair. She had two locks at the front that extended down to her shoulders while the rest of her hair end at her chin. Her eyes were blue and they seem to eat away at your soul bit by bit. It was obvious that she was older than Kana but not because she was taller than her but just because she looked older (I'm not saying she had wrinkles).

"Utada" Kana said narrowing her eyes at the girl who was no longer hanging off of Kurama

"Taishio" the girl replied

"Utada"

"Taishio"

"Utada"

"Taishio"

"Utada"

"Taishio" They were now trying to stare each other down. This was then followed by insults.

"Slut" Kana said

"Whore"

"Prostitute"

"Cock sucker"

"Bitch"

"Hermaphrodite"

By this time everyone had six giant sweats at the back of their head (one for each insult),

"Ok I think that's enough. Kana, Kaida apologize to each other," Kurama said

"Why should I apologize she started it," Kaida said

"I see your mouth moving but all I hear is bark bark"

"Are you calling me a dog?"

"If the collar fits"

"I'm not a dog"

"Your right. I would be disgracing the dogs by calling you one of them."

"Kurama did you just hear what she called me?" Kaida ask pushing herself into Kurama's arms.

"Cool two hot chicks fighting" Kuwabara said

"Shut up onnas, no one wants to hear you bark" Hiei said

Both girls turned to Hiei and gave a glare that could make _almost_ anyone beg for forgiveness.

"You're the only _real_ dog around here, Bob" Kana said

"My names not Bob and I thought you said she was the dog," Hiei said turning your glare towards Kaida.

"No, she only looks like a dog she's really a goat in disguise" Kana replied. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"I got better things do than to stand here listening to a gaki like you" Kaida said and walked away.

"Hey, come back here I not finished curse you off" Kana shouted after Kaida. Everyone's sweat dropped again. Kaida paid no attention to Kana she just kept walking.

"Why can't you two ever get along?" Kurama asked

"I don't know, I just get bad vibes from her" Kana answered

"You should get to know her better, you two have quite a lot in common"

"I highly doubt it"

**-**

**Things to think about for next time: **

_Who is the shadow demon on the lose? _

_Where is the shadow demon? _

_How far back do Yusuke and Kana really go? _

_Who is Kaida? _

_Why is she always hanging off Kurama? _

_What is the real reason why Kana hates Kaida? _

_What does she mean by she 'gets bad vibes from her'? _

_Why is Kurama going around telling people that they might have something in common with the person they hate? _

Next time on **Gone**

**-**

I hope you enjoyed it. Please do the last step now and review. All of those questioned will be answered later in the story you'll have to read to find out. Hey…… wait a minute,……….. I didn't answer the questions from last chapter. Ha……..Ha…….Ha…… don't worry I'll answer them………eventually.

Before I end this chapter I a few things to say:

1.** I AM NOT LIABLE FOR ANY CHAPTERS THAT TAKES REALLY REALLY LONG.**

2. Thank you _OneNightOneDream, sadandlonely _and _HieiFan666 _for reviewing my story. Just because you asked, I'm going to continue writing. It's great to know I have people encouraging me.

That's the end of chapter two, see you next time in chapter three.

Peace I'm out 'til next time ;)

_**Shadow Skillz**_


	3. Crazy Parties and Certain Death Involved

Hi y'all back with chapter 3. But before I do that I have to introduce my two assistants. Brianna and Melissa.

Brianna: Hey people this story is about to even more twisted. ROCK ON DUDES.

Melissa: Hi it's me the star, Kana. A.k.a. Meli.

Brianna: WARNING SHE IS CRAZY, PSYCHOTIC AND HAS **_ISSUES!_**

Meli: I don't have issues

S.S & Bri_: RRRRRIIIIIITTTTTEEEEEE. We believe you._

S.S: Back to the story and no more of meli's babbling

Meli: Fine

S.S: **BRIANNA AND MELISSA ARE NOT A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION, THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE. Therefore I CANNOT control anything they say or do. **(Melissa is in my class and Brianna is the class next to mine).

Bri: On with the story…….

S.S: Wait! We need a dictioary for this chapter.

Meli: Ok so do it.

S.S: Onna-woman,Damare-shut up,okama-gay. I think that's it.

Bri: Can we start the story now?

**Chapter 3: Crazy Parties and Certain Death Involved**

It was two the days after Kana had met Hiei. She started to ask Kurama various question about err-Bob.

"Is Bob your best friend?"

"His name's not Bob"

"I know that I just call him that because it annoys him"

**Flashback **

"_Hi Bob" Kana said _

"_My name's not Bob" Hiei said _

"_Whatever John" _

"_My name's not John it's Hiei" _

"_Okay Peter" _

"_My name's not Peter"_

"_Alright Jane we get the point" _

"_My name's not Jane it's Bob I mean it's John no it's Peter no it's Tom . . . wait a sec my name's Hiei . . . ya Hiei" _

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night Bob" _

"_MY NAME'S NOT BOB" _

"_Okay got to go see you later Percy," Kana said walking away. _

"_When will that girl learn my name?" Hiei said dumbfounded _

**Flashback ends**

"Ya good times . . . _good times_. Isn't that right Bob?" Kana said to no one in particular

"MY NAME'S NOT BOB!"

"Um . . . Who said that?" Kana said looking around

" Maybe, it's Peter" Kurama suggested

"I don't know anyone named Peter" Kana said getting suspicious

"Yusuke wants to know if you're coming to his party?" Kurama asked attempting to change the subject.

"Yusuke's having a party great let's go I haven't been to a party since a week ago and that's a really long time for me" Kurama's sweat dropped.

**- **

The next day Kana was on her way to school. She had a weird feeling someone was following her so she kept turning around to see if anyone was there but there was no one in sight.

"Okay Kana you really need to stop turning around. No one is following you," She said talking to herself.

She kept walking but when she heard footsteps behind hershe turned around butno one was there. She kept walking with the hope that no one is behind her.

"There is no one behind you Kana, no one is following you. You're just imagining things. You're just being paranoid. Oh great not only am I paranoid I'm crazy. What kind of person talks to their self? Oh great I'm still doing it." She took her notebook and bang it against her head

"Stop **_bang_** talking **_bang_** to **_bang_** yourself **_bang_**. Ouch, this is obviously not helping it's only giving me a headache."

Shecould hear rustling in the bushes.Kana unintentionally startedto walk even faster.

"Um…moo, moo"

"Wait a minute…." Kana said to herself "…we don't have cows in these parts of the city. Oh no its aliens from outer space!"

Kana started to run at top speed trying to get as far away from where she was as fast as possible. She bumped into a boy with red hair.

" Uh what the-?" The boy said. Kana was surprised to see it was Kurama

"Kana what's wrong?"

"Aliefroterspaareingockurainsoughouarsithaaw" Kana said talking way to fast.

"Kana you need to slow down I can't understand anything your saying"

"Aliens from outer space are coming to suck our brains out through our ears with a straw," Kana said much _much_ slower. Kurama's sweat dropped.

"What gave you a ridiculous idea like that?" Kurama asked

"It's not ridiculous, it's the truth. I was walking and I kept hearing funny noises so I kept turning around and then I heard 'moo moo'. And then I thought to self '_we don't have cows in this part of the city'_. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"No, but I bet your going to tell me"

"It means that aliens are coming to get us, tomorrow!" Kana said shaking Kurama.

Kurama's sweat dropped once again.

"Um have you been eating candy again?"

"Who told you that? I didn't tell you that, did I?"

" You know candy is not good for you it makes you hyper and crazy"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Ha you just said that candy doesn't make me hyper" Kana said triumphantly.

"I refuse to play your childish games"

"There are not childish"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too wait a sec I'm not going through this again"

**- **

Kana was sitting in her room trying to figure out some math homework they had got when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello is Kana there?"

"Speaking who is this?"

"Yusuke"

"Oh hey Yusuke. I hear your having a party"

"Ya and your invited. Make sure to wear a skirt, . . . a short skirt"

"Who else is invited?"

"Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Koenma and Boton-"

"Whose Koenma and Boton?"

"They are some of my friends"

"Okay Yusuke see you tomorrow night"

"Alright bye"

"Okay back to you, homework"

Kana stare across to her window. She had just managed to get a glimpse of the boy that stood on a branch of a tree across from her apartment. She had the strangest feeling that she had seen this boy before yet she was certain she did not know him.

"Oh well I must been seeing things, I think its from all this homework I better call it quits for tonight"

She turned off her the light, changed into her nightgown and close the window before going to sleep.

**- **

The sun the light crept under Kana's eyelids. She slowly got up. Kana hated to get up early but because she had school she had to. A cool breeze came through the open window scattering the papers on the desk. Kana slid out of bed and walked over to the open window.

"How'd you get open? I'm sure I closed you"

But before she had time to think on the matter her eyes glimpsed the clock.

"Holy shit! Its seven forty-five and school starts at eight!"

Kana hurriedly changed into her uniform prepared a bowl of cereal, ate it and cleaned and put on her shoes all in less than ten minutes.

"Hey I beat my last record by one minute"

Kana gazed across to the window in her room before leaving for school.

**- **

Kana slowly opened door the to make sure it didn't make any noise. She slid through the opening and crept quiet to her seat.

"And that is why you cannot call it a binomial expression" the teacher said turning to face the class "And Taishio-chan has just volunteered to do the next equation"

The whole class turned to face Kana. Its time like these when she wished she could turn invisible.

"What equation? I don't see nothing. What are you talking about?" Kana said trying to turn the attention away from her.

" That's grammatically incorrect. I don't see anything, is the right thing to say"

"Grammar! I thought this was math, oh silly me most have sneaked into the wrong class. I'll just be leaving now," Kana said getting up from her seat.

"Sit down Taishio-chan your in the right class" The teacher said

"Really, then why are you teaching me about grammar?"

"Stop stalling for time you still have half an hour of this class left"

"Stalling for time who's stalling? Certainly not me. Half an hour are you sure that's right?"

"Taishio-chan just do the equation"

"What equation are you talking about?"

"The one from last night's homework the last one"

"But Avalon-sensei that's the hardest one"

"So?" Said Avalon handing Kana the chalk.

Kana could see Kaida laughing at her from her seat. She hated Kaida with a passion. She had finally reached the board when she remembered that she didn't finish the homework therefore she couldn't have possible do the last question so she thought she would improvise.

"Is there a problem Taishio-chan?" Mr. Avalon asked

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," Kana said

"Calling you what Taishio-chan? I'm calling you by your name"

"That's not my name"

"Then what is your name?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, my name is . . ." Kana said before taking a really _really_ long breath " . . . Princess Kana Utai Masaru from the twenty-fourth galaxy in the year twenty-twenty-o-one Taishio the Third but you can call me …Kana."

The class erupted with laughter. Kana smiled to herself. She had managed to sneak out of the class before Mr. Avalon had the chance to tell her that had a detention.

**- **

Kana waited for Kurama at her locker, which was beside his.

"Where ya been?" Kana asked Kurama

"In math class like the rest of the class, where you were before you sneaked out"

"Ya and your point is?" Kana said turning around to her locker

"My point is you should stay in class like the rest of us" A bunch of envelops slid out of her locker.

"When I rule the world all educational stuff shall burn and schools will crumble at my very feet so great shall be my power" Kana said laughing

"Ya I can just imagine it, when pigs fly, hell freezes over and you get an A without cheating"

"Um . . . does that count bring little papers into the exam?" Kurama gave her a flat look

"What's that?" Kurama asked pointing at the envelops on the ground

"Oh hate letters from your fan clubs they think we're together" Kana said plainly

"Oh wait there is one love letter in all of these . . . nope . . . no. It's your love letter from your fans, Shuuichi-kun or should I say _Kurama-kun_"

**- **

By the time Kana reached home she was way too psyched about the party. She kicked open the door of her apartment and shouted

"PARTY"

Then she burst open her room door and shouted

"PARTY"

She started to take off her uniform and dig through the mountains of cloth she had trying to find the perfect outfit. Tried on many outfits but only one seem to fit the occasion properly.

**-**

She was a block away and she could already hear the techno music booming from Yusuke house.

"PARTY" Kana said bouncing the door with her hip and a bottle in one hand, which most likely contained liquor. Everyone's attention turned to the door. She was wearing a three quarter sleeves white blouse with a black vest, a black skirt with sliver buckles, black boots, she wore a black choker around her neck, on her wrist she wore a black bracelet with a buckle on it and sliver loop earrings. Her hair was pulled was into a bun which was secured with two chopsticks that look like ying and yang. She also let out two locks of hair at the on each side, which was curled.

"It's about time you showed the up" Yusuke said

"What are you talking about I had to get the Smirnoff Ice" She holding up a six pack of beer "and the white rum"

"Oh deary, you look so adorable" Botan said

"What are you talking about? She looks like a sex goddess!" Yusuke said

"What was that?" Keiko said walking into the room and putting her hands on her hips.

"I said um...um...um she looks like…um…a devil in disguise" Yusuke said trying to convince Keiko. Kana giggled softly to herself.

"Sorry honey I we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Botan" She said hold out her hand for Kana to shake.

"Oh hi Botan-san, I'm Kana" She said taking Botan's hand.

"Its nice to meet you. How exactly do you know Yusuke and Kurama?"

"Yusuke and I meet in preschool we were good friends for long while before I had to move. I Kurama from high school I had just move back and Kurama-kun and I hit it off right away"

"So you and Yusuke are practically life long friends?"

"Ya I guess you could say that, alright enough talking let's dance. Hey Yusuke pump up the music"

Suddenly a blare of music erupted and everything started to shake

"YUSUKE TURN IT DOWN!" Botan shouted across the room.

"WHAT!"

"TURN IT DOWN!"

"TURN IT UP?"

"TURN IT DOWN!"

"TURN IT UP! OK!"

Yusuke turn up the stereo as loud as it could go.

Just then a glass shattered as so more as they fell of the shelves.

"Atsuko's gonna kill me…" Yusuke muttered.

"I told you to turn it down!" Botan said now beside Yusuke.

"I thought up said 'turn it up'." Yusuke said now complaining

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" Kana shouted at both of them seeming really irritated. (Trust me she can get like that sometimes, that's when you should stay out of the way).

"Chill out, would ya" Yusuke said

Kana took out one of the liquor bottles from the six-pack and started to drink it down.

Was she gonna be drunk tonight.

"Whatever. It time to play tipsy" Kana said while drinking

"What is …tipsy?" Hiei asked

"What do you mean 'what is tipsy'? How can you not know tipsy? Where did you say you from again?"

"I am from Ma-"

"Massachusetts." Kurama said cutting off Hiei before he could say Makai.

"In the U.S.A.?" Kana said suspiciously

"Um . . . that's the place" Kurama said

"Uh huh…" Kana said intrigued "So . . . how exactly do you know so much about each other"

"We're good friends" Kurama answered

"How good of friends are you?"

"Um . . . good friends"

"Are you two . . .?" Kana said letting her voice drift off into the noise

"What?" Kurama asked uncertain

" . . . Ya know" Kana said making gestures with her hands

"No I don't know" Kurama said looking at her

"Yes youdo, the thing, ya know"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Are you two okama" Everything stopped. Even the music stopped. Everyone's eyes turned to look at Kana then to Kurama then to Hiei and then to Kana. They stood there in disbelief, everyone wondered about the two but no one dared to ask.

"What did you ask me?" Hiei growled

"I asked if you two were gay?" Kana answered.

"No we are not gay" Kurama said surprisingly calm

"Ya, you know it would make sense if you two were gay . . ." Kana said ignoring Kurama. "… you have pet names for each other and you know so much about each other and you're best friends, so…. There is a conclusion that you two might be gay…"

"WE ARE NOT GAY!" Hiei shouted with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And you're always with each other and in _dark corners _together… you two are gay aren't you!" Kana said pointing her finger at them.

"WE ARE NOT GAY." By this time Hiei had his katana out and up at Kana's throat.

"Onna, for the last fu--ing time… **WE**.**ARE**.**NOT**.**GAY**." Hiei said in a murderous tone.

Kana was now looking at the katana at her neck. Her eyes widened…

…but not with fear.

"Hey! Is that a real katana!" She said taking it from her throat and gliding her fingers on it.

Hiei's expression was as follows:

OO

Everyone in the room had their expression as follows:

OO

And Kana's expression was as follows:

> 

"It's so pretty and sharp and shiny and BEAUTIFUL! I love it! You can stick people with it!"

"Um… Kana you do realize you're holding a sword." Kurama said _trying_ to etch the katana away from Kana.

"Um… No, Kurama she's holding _Hiei's _sword" Yusuke said etching away from the whole scene.

"What's the worse she can do anyways?" Botan asked oblivious to Kana's past. Kurama and Yusuke looked at Boton and shook theirs heads sadly.

"You obviously don't know Kana"

They knew Kana…

She had a sword…

Sword + Kana

Someone brutally murdered.

Kana with anything sharp and pointy…

Someone is gonna die tonight (S.S: trust me _I know_).

Suddenly Kana had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Kana what are you thinking about…" Yusuke said nervously.

At that moment she ran out the door _with_ Hiei's sword.

"Oh crap!"

"That's not good." Kurama said.

"She touched my sword . . . she took my sword . . . she ran off with my sword…" Hiei said trying to grasp everything that happened in the last two minutes.

Then all of them (except Koenma, Botan and Keiko) ran out of the apartment and then down the stairs, dragging Hiei along because he was too emotionally traumatized to move (no one ever dare to touch his sword so you have to understand).

Kana ran through the streets at top speed where she was going none of the boys knew but what they did know was that they had to catch her before she reached her target and Hiei wasn't helping either because he was still in shock so the boys had to drag him.

Kana stopped for a moment and looked up and down the street. It seemed almost as if she was going by instinct.

"Man, for a girl she runs fast" Kuwabara said.

'_Yes this is strange. How is it that we as highly trained spirit detectives can't catch a normal girl?' _Kurama thought to his self.

Kana ran though dark alleyways and then she finally stopped in front of a quiet, peaceful house that was unaware of the dangerto come.

"Hurry up and catch her before she escapes" Yusuke commanded

"CATCH HER, HOW ARE WE SUPOSE TO CATCH HER SHE'S LIKE SPARKY, except . . ." Kuwabara paused " . . . faster and prettier".

'_That is interesting Kuwabara is actually right but how is a normal girl like her able to run so fast?' _Kurama pondered

"Do not compare that inferior, little, hyper, crazy and psychotic girl to me," Hiei said finally getting over his traumatized state.

Kana stepped up to the door and kicked it open. The unsuspecting person was sitting in a couch watching TV.

"Now I have Kaida, you wouldn't get away this time, bitch" Kana shouted

"What the--" Kaida shouted

"Any lasted words before I kill you?"

"Yes I do" Kaida answered

"Eck, wrong answer. That was a rhetorical question, asshole"

Kana flew forward holding the sword above her head. "You wouldn't get away this time. Your going to die" Kana shouted

Kaida eyes widen with fear, the sword was inches away from her forehead when…

... three pairs of hands flung forward and grabbed Kana by her hands and legs.

"NOOOOO. Let go of me" Kana said kicking and screaming, " I only want to stab her and see her bleed to death. That's all I'm asking."

They pulled her away from Kaida and took _Hiei's_ sword from her.

"Sorry for the interruption. Please continue with your evening" Kurama apologized while backing away with a nervous look on his face.

"You have to understand, she drunk," Yusuke added

They backed of the door still holding Kana who was still kicking and screaming about not getting to kill Kaida.

"Please let me go. At least can I see some blood" Kana begged, "Can I stab her, just once? PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEE"

When they had made their out into the street Kaida got up and closed, I mean locked the door. She paused for a moment in front of the door. Then a sinister smile spread across her face.

"Soon enough. Just you wait." Then Kaida did the weirdest thing. She laughed manically.

(Meli: Hey stop tampering with the story. That didn't really happen she just made it up.

S.S.: SSSSSHHHHHH! They don't know that.

Bri: Ya but your messing up the story. People that really did not happen, she just made it up.

S.S: Ya well . . . your . . . um . . . interrupting the story so shut up an let me tell it my way.

Meli: But your way is not the truth. She didn't laugh manically.

S.S: Since when do you tell the truth any ways and plus my way is more exciting. On with the story.)

They were three blocks away (it would have been further but they still had to hold Kana) from the house and Kana was still complaining.

"It's not too late, we can still turn back and I can get to kill her. So what do say guys?"

"No" Yusuke replied

"Awww, come on?"

"No" Kurama replied

"PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"No" Hiei replied

"Pretty please"

"No" Kuwabara replied (man she's got it bad, even Kuwabara is saying no to her).

"With ice-cream and cherry on top"

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" All the boys answered at the same time.

"**FINE**" She said, "Be that way, see if I care . . .I DO CARE! I want to kill her"

After a while a Kana finally quiet down. She fell asleep when they had almost reached Yusuke's house and Yusuke was the one who had to carry her on his back.

"She's finally a sleep" Kuwabara stated

"It looks more like she's out cold to me" Yusuke said

"It's mostly from all that liquor she had" Kurama added

They had finally reached back (no thanks to Kana) and Koenma was pacing the room. Keiko and Boton were sitting at a table. They looked very worried. When they saw the gang walk in they all ran over to them and was crowding Yusuke and Kana (who by the way was still a sleep).

"What happened?" A very worried Keiko asked

"Is Kana-chan okay?" Botan asked

"Just chill out every thing is alright" Yusuke assured them

He walked over to the couch and laid Kana down.

"What happened? Is she hurt?"

"No she's the furthest thing from hurt, it's more like drunk" Yusuke said "It's the girl she attacked I feel sorry for"

"She attacked someone!" Botan exclaimed

"Well duh, she was running around frantically with a sword, what do you think?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Yes . . . yes everything is fine can we get on to more important busy" Koenma said stepping in.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked

"Did you really think that I came to '_party_' and '_get jiggy with it'_?" Koenma asked

"Then if your not here to party then why are you here?" Yusuke asked

"He's here to talk about…." Kurama glanced over to Kana to make sure she was a sleep ". . . the mission"

"The reason I came was because Kurama informed me that he had some information" Koenma said "So what is Kurama?"

"I was thinking about what you said about the shadow demon and it hit me the most logical place she would is a school," Kurama said, "think about it . . . young people with lots of energy running around the place." Everyone glanced towards Kana

"You can't get a better place for energy" Kurama continued while everyone was still looking at Kana.

"Ya so . . . all we have to do is going around to schools and ask for a girl name Emiko" Kuwabara suggested

"I doubt it would be that easy baka," Hiei said

"I'm afraid Hiei is right. It wouldn't be that easy cause most likely she wouldn't be going by her demon name"

"So all we have to do is to go around to schools and check if there is any high demonic energy" Yusuke suggested

"It's not that easy either" Koenma said, "I forgot to tell you that shadow demons are very good at hiding theirdemonic energy"

"That's just great. Why didn't you tell us that before!" Yusuke exclaimed

"Like I said, I forgot. Anyways I'll look into this" Koenma said walking out the door.

A surprising yawn came from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to face the source of the noise.

It was Kana.

She sat up rubbing her eyes

"What'd I miss?" she said stretching

"Nothing, we just bought you back to the party" Yusuke said

"YA PARTY" She said with a sudden burst of energy (S.S: Does she ever get tired? Meli: If she's like me then no) "Lets play spin the bottle"

"What is--" Hiei stopped he didn't want to get back into the 'gay' conversation "Never mind I don't want to play"

"Good boy. Now I wouldn't have to look at your _so-called_ face or kiss _it,_" Kana commented smirking

"Damare onna" Hiei countered

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Bob" Hiei sent her a death glare "What I'm only calling you what you told me to call you or was it . . . Peter or John . . . no . . . no it's none of the above it's more like . . . Percy. Na that's too long I'll just keep it at Bob"

"Okay whose spinning first" Yusuke asked

"Me, me, me!" Botan said

They all sat down in a circle. Kana was sitting in between Kuwabara and Keiko. Yusuke was facing Kana and was sitting beside Kurama and Botan beside him (S.S: their in a circle).

"Alright, Botan here's the bottle" Yusuke said handing Botan the bottle.

"I wonder who I will get?" Botan said to herself while spinning the bottle.

It landed on . . .

. . .KUWABARA.

(S.S: This should be good

Meli: Whom am I going to kiss? I hope it's not Hiei

S.S: Um . . . no comment

Meli: It is him isn't it?

S.S: Um . . . we have to get on with the story

Meli: I hat--). (S.S: She's going to kill me for cutting her off).

"Botan has to kiss KUWABARA!" Yusuke exclaimed

"I will not betray my fair Yukina but I will do this" Kuwabara said

Botan leaned forward and kissed Kuwabara. The kiss took longer than they had expected, maybe they were secretly enjoying the kiss. She wasn't sure (S.S: I don't support Boton and Kuwabara pairings). They finally broke the kiss.

"Did I see some tongue action going on?" Yusuke asked rhetorically.

Botan looked angrily at Yusuke.

"Alright Kuwabara your up next" Kana said

Kuwabara spins the bottle spins the bottle and it lands on . . .

. . . KEIKO.

"No way is he kissing Keiko!" Yusuke shouted

"Oh, shut up Yusuke stop being a spoil sport"

Kuwabara leaned over to kiss Keiko but he barely even had time to position his lips on hers because Yusuke interrupted.

"ALRIGHT NEXT PERSON!" Yusuke said trying to cut the kiss short.

Keiko spins the bottle and it lands on . . . KANA.

"Um . . . I don't think that's right" Kana said nervously "Spin again"

Keiko spins the bottle again and this time it lands on . . . KURAMA.

"Why couldn't it land on me!" Yusuke complained

Keiko gets up and walks over to Kurama and bents down to kiss him but Yusuke interrupts again.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH KISSING" Yusuke shouted

"But we haven't even kissed yet" Keiko complains

"Ya that's even better" Yusuke said

"Yusuke there's no need to be jealous. You're the one I like. This just a little game"

"Ya but why do you have to kiss someone else?" Yusuke asked

"So do you think it's fair that you get to kiss someone else an I don't?"

"She's got a point ya know" Kana said agreeing with Keiko

"Hey whose side are you on?" Yusuke protested

"Um . . . it's Kurama's turn" Kana said changing the subject

Kurama spins the bottle while Yusuke and Keiko deal with their 'relationship problems' as Keiko puts it.

The bottle land on . . .

. . .KANA.

(Meli: I hate you S.S.

S.S: I'm glad the feeling mutual.

Meli: Shut up!

S.S: Hey this is my story!

Meli: Like I said 'shut up'!")

"I thought I'd never see the day" Kana said surprised

Kurama and Kana kissed but there was no chemistry so it didn't last every long.

"YES, now it's my turn" Kana exclaimed

She spins the bottle and it lands on . . .

. . .no one or so it appears.

It landed in between Kurama and Yusuke but then the group looked up.

"It's—" Kuwabara said

"Bob" Kana said flatly

"Since it did land on a boy you have to kiss him"

"But he's not playing. That's not fair" Kana protested

"Oh well too bad, life isn't fair. Wait a minute, I'mstarting to sound like Atsuko"

"Just kiss him" Kuwabara urged

"I don't wanna!" she complained

The group dragged her over to Hiei.

Hiei raised and eyebrow "You're actually going to make me kiss her"

"I ain't enjoying this either Bob"

Yusuke began to push Kana on Hiei but she was holding her hands out and pushing away from Hiei with her head turned to the side. Hiei, on the other hand,just stood there still raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"WOW, is that the time, one o'clock already, I still have three hours to bathe and change and go to bed"

She turned around and hugged Yusuke.

"Bye, Yusuke got to got" She said running out of the room, zipping down the stairs and running down the street towards her home.

"Man, she's a weird one" Yusuke commented

"I better get home, my mother should be very worried about me" Kurama said leaving

"Well it's just me and you and Hiei" Yusuke looked around but Hiei wasn't there but there was a note it read:

_I'm already gone _

"Man, he's good" Yusuke commented "It's already late you might as well stay"

"Okay Yusuke" She said sitting in his lap and putting her hand around him. Then Yusuke put his hand around her waist while turning the TV.

Meli: **Things to think about for next time: **

_Are aliens really coming? _

_And since when do they say 'moo moo'? _

_Who was that mysterious err—Bob? _

_When did that flashback happen?_

_What's up wit that long gibberish sentence Kana said?_

_Did Kana really eat candy that day?_

_Or was it the coffee she had earlier? _

_What's up with that teacher? _

_Why is Kurama telling Kana to stay in class? _

_How did the window get open?_

_Does Kana really go to parties every week? _

_What did you think of her outfit?_

_Why does Kurama keep thinking to himself?_

_How was Kuwabara right?_

_Why does we keep interrupting the story?_

_Why did S.S tamper with the story?_

_What's up with the pairings in spin the bottle?_

_Why didn't Hiei move when they forced them to kiss?_

Yea why didn't he!

_What do you think of the ending?_

It was cute wasn't it… but it should have ended with Kana.

_Why the hell is Meli doing the questions?_

_What is with these questions?_

_Are you still reading?_

_This was a long chapter wasn't it?_

_Why haven't you reviewed yet!_

_Plz review! Thank you!_

S.S: That was a long chapter wasn't it?

Bri: yea that was Meli's doing

Meli: No it was her. She was high on mentos and zip

S.S: No I wasn't

Meli & Bri: Riiiittttttteeeee . . . We believe you

S.S: No you don't

Meli: Anyways I'm surprised your still reading. Peace, we're out 'til next time

S.S: Hey, that's my line

**_ Shadow Skillz_**


	4. Shadow Stalker and the Mutant Bunny

**_GUESS WHAT? I NOT DEAD!_**

Thank you to those of you who were concerned (And I know none of you were) but I'll be nice and post the chapter.

The chapters might get shorter because I have no one helping me.

I shouldn't take all the credit for this story. My good friend Meli has been behind me the whole time giving me ideas and encouraging me and stuff… (Actually…now that I think about…it was more like she was threatening me so I'd finish the story).

But now that I have moved thousands of miles away from her and my other friends (I mean another country!), It's hard to stay in touch so I'm basically by myself. But I'll try best to give the same quality or better for future chapters.

**Chapter 4: Shadow Stalker** **and the MutantBunny **

A shadowy figure stood outside a girl's window watching her intensively. Kana was running around her room looking for the other foot of her school shoes.

"Where is it?" Kana shouted.

She threw various books and objects that were in her path; although, this was not doing much to help but she continued this to let out her frustration.

She finally decided to stop and take a breath. A light breeze floated in through her window. This calmed her down.

Kana walked over to the window to see the beautiful scenery.

Everything seemed peaceful for once in along time.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing but for some reason Kana had a usual feeling…

…A feeling that made her restless and on edge…

…Like all that was happening was just the calm before the storm…

…It was like someone was playing a trick on the world and she was one of those poor fools.

Of course she didn't like this feeling and intended to get to the bottom of it all.

It was just then when she was lost in thought that she saw something strange. It was a shadow moving on its own.

The shadow seemed to be tailing a man that was walking his dog, but that was impossible. Maybe it was just the man's shadow and the direction in which the sun was coming from. She leaned further out the window to get a closer look.

Then a strange thing happened, even though the man kept walking the shadow stopped, then as if it sensed her staring it looked up at her and she felt a strange connection as if she knew this 'thing'.

But out of the corner of her eye she saw something…

…something she had long forgotten…

…The other foot of her shoe! Kana picked it up and quickly forgot about the impending doom.

'_I really need to lay off the sugar; I'm starting to see things now!'_ Kana thought to herself.

But oddly enough, it seemed as if her shoe was placed there to distract her from the 'bigger picture'.

Of course none of this seemed to bother her and she quickly put on her shoe and skipped out the door humming happily.

-

Kana was walking silently on the way to school. She had a lingering feeling that someone was following her.

She kept quiet so that she could focus on any sounds of foot steps behind her but all she heard was the sound of someone jumping from tree to tree at a really fast speed, or was it just the wind blowing.

Then she heard it, the sound of foot steps.

Kana's heart started to thump. Thought of last weeks encounter with a space alien filled her mind.

'_It's the space aliens from last week. They've come back to get me because they know that I know that they are secretly planning to take over our world and suck out our brains through our ears using a straw,' _Kana thought.

She began to walk a little faster.

'_I should pretend that I don't know that they are trying to attack me. That way, when the time comes, I'll have the advantage. _

Even so, she began to pick up speed. Nervousness filled her body, then as if it came out no where, she heard her name.

"Kana! Kana! Hey wait up!" the voice shouted.

Without even thinking that it might have been someone she knew, Kana started to run at top speed.

She could hear the 'alien' gaining on her.

Kana ran straight across an intersection, hoping that this would hinder the 'alien' long enough so that she could get away, forcing many other cars to come to a sudden halt.

The first car stopped another hit it in it back and it went on like this for eight cars.

At the street that was facing her, a car stopped so suddenly that the other one tried to swerve out but ended up sending the car flying and crashed into a nearby shop.

The car just barely grazed Kana's hand. If it had been any closer then the car would have taken her whole arm off.

But the one that was the most dangerous was the car to her right that didn't seem like it was going to stop. She heard the screech from the car's brakes and turned around in time to see the car hit her.

Kana went flying through the air and landed on the ground ten feet away from where she was standing.

The frightened driver quickly jumped out of his car and within a second he was by Kana's side.

"Hey girl! Girl!" The driver called out to Kana.

'_Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! But what if she really is dead, then what? Dude make a run for it? What if the police put me in jail?_'

"Wake up, please wake!" The poor man pleaded.

Then as if nothing had happen or as if she had suddenly remember something important that she needed to do she got up an ran off leaving some of the startled people in a daze and other honking their horns and cursing (words that I dare not mention, some of which you probably wouldn't or shouldn't know) loudly at her.

Kana ran as fast as she could, ignoring the cut on her arm.

She could still sense the 'alien' on her. The intersection didn't seem to do anything to hinder the 'alien', the only thing it did do was to cause the biggest car crash that the city had ever seen.

She ran down a dark alleyway, dodging object that seem to appear out of nowhere. She was sure no one would be able to follow her but she was wrong. Who ever this person was he was persistent. (Or is it a she?).

She shot out at the other end of the alleyway with the person following behind her.

When Kana looked up she saw a park and it gave her an idea. One that she thought would help catch the 'alien leader'. (Notice the change from alien to alien leader. She really is delusional).

Kana ran into the park and then disappeared…

-

The 'alien' ran in after her but she was nowhere in site. He walked around bit.

It really was a beautiful day. He could see that some people had take the liberty to take the day and go on a picnic but it looked to him that it was mostly couples though.

After walking around a while he sat down under a very big oak tree. He took a few easing breaths to calm him down. He heard the wind rushing through the treebut he could feelany wind. But just by chance he looked up and saw something that struck terror in his heart.

It was the site of Kana fourteen feet above him ready to jump down and she did.

Now, its luck for the 'Alien' that he had fast reflexes so he could dodge the falling Kana.

Unfortunately for Kana, when he moved she was already in mid-air and now she had nothing soft to land on and that left only the cold hard ground (contrary to her original plan).

She watch the ground come closer and closer until she was face down in the dirt and pain shot through her body and then everything went black…

-

Kana opened her eyes slowly. She was trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light. When she sat up and looked around she could see a very large lady in a nurse's uniform.

"Err… where am I?" Kana said looking around. She could see many other beds beside her and the place smelt clean like a doctor's office.

"Why, you're in the nurse's office, dear" she replied.

"How did I get here?"

"That nice boy brought you in" the nurse said

"You mean my alien stalker"

"I know he's kind of strange but calling him an alien is going too far"

"Then what's his name?"

"I think it was…konnmitsu…or Conmittu…or something like that…"

"Oh you mean Kunnimitsu. That little pervertedboy with the weird hair and the frumpy looking girlfriend?

"Ya, that's him" the nurse said, "he's suppose to be waiting for you"

"Can I go through the window?"

"I suppose so but if you get anymore injures I'm going to have to restrain you. It's the fourth time you've been here this week and it's only Wednesday."

"Okay" Kana said before climbing up on the windowsill.

"Really children these days do the weirdest things…" Kana heard the nurse mutter to herself.

The shadowy figure watched her struggle to climb on to the windowsill without hurting herself. He chuckled to himself (Or least I think it's a he, lets just refer to it as shadow stalker).

"Kana! Kana!"

Kana was so surprise that she her head at the top of the window.

"Owwww, owwwww" Kana said before losing her balance and fall out the window into some bushes.

Kunnimitsu ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" Kunnimitsu asked her

"I've been better," Kana said to him with a sour look.

"Mr. Avalon is looking for you" he said

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just asked me to call you"

"So that's why you tracked me down at my house, stalked me, made me believe that an alien was after me, so that I got hit by a car, and jump out of a fifteen feet tall tree. Not to mention the fact that I just fell out a window because you surprised me!"

"Yeah pretty much and the tree only looked fourteen feet to me, anyways I was suppose to tell you yesterday but I forgot"

Kana just looked at him.

"Why does he need me?" Kana asked.

_'Oh crap he must have found out around the S.G.S, the Secret Gambling Society' _Kana thought

"I don't know" Kunnimitsu answered. The bell rang and Kana and Kunnimitsu went their separate ways.

- After school-

Unfortunately Mr. Avalon was Kana homeroom teacher.

She slowly approached the door and stuck her head in to see if he was there.

Mr. Avalon was _seemingly_ harming children with his geometry instruments.

"Sir your encouraging violence in school!" Kana shouted wagging her finger (I say that to my math teacher almost everyday. He recently ran Meli out of the classroom).

"You may leave class," Mr. Avalon said.

You'd be amazed to see how fast the classroom cleared out. Kana made and attempt to walk out of the classroom coolly and calmly. Until…

"Ms. Taishio not you"

'_Aw, dang_' Kana thought

"It was worth a try," Kana said. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes" he said getting up and walking towards her, "It's about the up coming midterms.The school board has decided that you are going to take the midterms in a separate room, further more all instruments that are needed will be provided for you so there will be no need for you to bring anything and you will have a full body search so to make sure you have nothing with you. This is to minimize any of your chances of cheating…"

But that was all Kana heard be fore she went into a daze. She had this strange feeling that some was watching…waiting from the shadows.

Her eyes caught something. And even though it was moving very fast she could tell it was someone with a human shape.

"Taishio-chan are you listening?"

"Huh, what…yeah, yeah, yeah, I was listening" she replied

"Really then what did I just say?"

"Really what did I just say" she said answering his question

"No, before that"

"Taishio-chan are you listening"

"No, before that. Oh never mind. You kids nowadays think you're so smart," he said sighing and taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Kana wasn't quite sure why he was doing that because he looked pretty young to her. He looked late twenties to early thirties. All the girls seemed to find him quite attractive.

"Why do I have to take the test all by my self?" Kana complained.

"It's to make you don't have any _temptations_"

"What do mean by _temptations_?"

"I mean there will be no cheating"

"But I don't cheat"

"End of discussion. The decision has been made by the school board"

"Oh, one more thing before I forget.The school board thinks that youare not getting enoughresponsibilities" Avalon said.

What are you talking about? I have plenty of responsibilities at home," Kana said.

"Really" He said rising an eyebrow "like what?"

'_I have to make sure my lies don't catch up with me, I have to make sure I keep my test scores up by cheating, I also need to keep all my gambling spots in tact, I need to make sure that I have alcohol in my fridge AND I have to wash my face and brushes my teeth. I don't want to get any cavities_' she thought

Mr. Avalon chuckled almost as if he heard what she had said in her mind.

"I waiting Taishio-chan"

"I…um…wash….the um….dog?"

"If my mind serves me right you live in an apartment complex and they don't allow dogs"

"What are you stalking me now!"

'_So he's the one that has been stalking me_' Kana thought

"Your file or should I say files are in the teacher's lounge and you're in the black book everyday"

"Well, I… wash… my face and brush my teeth"

"That's not the type of responsibilities I was looking for"

"Well… I… go to school…on time"

"Actually your always late"

"That's because I have… responsibilities"

"Enough beating around the bush"

"What bush? I don't see any bush. And as far as I'm concern you can't beat a bush"

"Taishio-chan it was a figure of speech"

"Well… you might wanna tell a girl that before you start ravening about beating bushes"

"Taishio-chan the school board and I have decided that you need more responsibilities so we're giving you this"

Avalon handed her what appeared to be a shoebox with holes in it.

"So you're giving me a box. Ya that's gonna work" She said sarcastically while shaking the box. Something squeaked inside.

"You might want to open the box"

She opened it. The animal inside seemed as if it could be related to the rabbit family'. It looked like a small furry bunny animal with big round red eyes, big soft like ears, a big fluffy tail short arms and big feet with pink pads and was about eight inches tall.

"You're giving me a mutated rabbit," She said raising a brow

"It's not a mutated rabb-," He said before being cut off by Kana

"You're going to make it bit me and then I became spidergirl and shoot webs out of my hands and climb on walls"

"Taishio-chan spiderman was bitten by a spider"

"Then I'll become bunnygirl. I'll eat carrots in one second, jump tall buildings in one leap and have super thumping power" She said while thumping her foot on the ground.

"You have a very active imagination. If you would only use some of that energy you have then you would be the number one student in academics"

"Ya right. That will be the day"

"The school boardexpects you to you to take good care of it" he said handing it to her "His name is wiz and he hates to swim but loves strawberries''

"Everything has been decided by the damn school board hasn't it?"

"Well they are quite aware of your record"

"Wow… A mutant rabbit just for me…" She said sarcastically, "can I go now?"

"Yes"

-

Kana walked down the hall staring at the animal in her hand.

"What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Kyuu" it said as if trying to answer her question.

"Yea whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

"What's that?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked up to see that it was Kurama.

"Apparently it's my pet"

"Really where'd you get it"

"Mr. Avalon gave it to me. He said I needed More responsibilities or something like that I wasn't really listening"

"Can the school do that?"

"I don't know but he just did"

They had finally reached outside when they saw a large crowd.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked approaching a boy.

"It's scramble, a game"

"Huh what's that?" Kana asked

"It's a game where money it placed in the center of a crowd and no one is allowed to touch it until the word scramble is shouted out. The aim is to be the person that gets the money but you have to watch out because the other plays are allowed to kick you if you get close to the money."

"So basically it's gambling" Kurama said

"Yea" the boy replied

"Violence and gambling, me like" Kana said

"I really don't think that you should play. A lot of people go home bleeding from head injuries"

But Kana had already made her way to the center with wiz on her shoulder.

"Can I play?" Kana asked before the games started

"NO!You can't, they'll practically eat you alive"

"They would never kick a girl" Kana said making an innocent face

"No really, I mean they'll kill you"

"I don't think so. Do you have any idea who your talking to? If you don't, let me refresh your memory. I'm Princess Kana Utai Masaru from the twenty-fourth galaxy in the year twenty-twenty-o-one Taishio the Third but you can call me …Mistress Kana"

"_Okay then_, somebody's has been jacking up on the sugar. Anyways you still can't play"

"Well watch me and I'll win the money too," Kana said pushing her way back in to the circle.

"That's one crazy chick," Ryu said to his self.

One of the boys looked up and laughed.

"I don't think you play, cause I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty little face of your, darling"

"How much ya have?" another boy asked

"Five yen" she said ignoring the first boy

"No baby girl, we're gambling way more than that"

"NOMERCYRED SKIRT" she heard someone shout out.

This made her even more determined to play.

"Just run the game" Kana said throwing her money in the center. Some other boys threw in money as well.

"Scramble" Kana heard someone shout out.

Immediately the push and shoving started. She could see that some boys already got kicked. One poor boy got pushed to the ground and curled up into a ball and I bunch of boys were kicking him none stop.

Someone from behind push Kana and she fell to the ground but no one saw. She took this advantage and quick crept to the money and grab it all at once. Then she got up and ran off.

From a distance she could still see the boys pushing and kicking.

"Wait! Wait! The money, it's gone!" A boy shouted out

"Where's the girl?" another asked

"She's gone too" the first boy answered

"I told you I could play" Kana said with a smirk

All the boys looked her with amazement.

"Alright fine we'll see about the next time the boy said" the boy said

"Scramble!"

The pushing and kicking started again but this time it wasn't as easy for Kana to get the money. The boys kept a close eye on her and every time she got close to the a foot would swing out of nowhere and she would have to retreat to dodge.

At one point she was crawling on the ground and wiz jumped off. One of the boys kicked at her and she had to retreat by doing that she got separated from Wiz.

Shadow Stalker watched Kana get down on her hands and knees and try to crawl on the ground. He chuckled at her attempts to get the rabbit.

"You. It. Whatever you are, come here." Kana said trying to get the rabbit's attention. It turned to face her. Its large red eye seemed to study her.

"Good. Now come here." Kana shouted to it.

Wiz walked over to the money and used his ears to pick it up and carried it to Kana.

She was surprised to see that this bunny animal could do something like that.

"You are more like me. Okay here's what we do…" Kana said whispering the plan to wiz

Wiz followed her orders and jumped out of her hands and crept into the center of the circle where he picked up all the money and brought it back to Kana.

"Hey there's no money there" One the boys shouted out.

"Where'd it all go?" Another boy shouted

"In my pocket" Kana replied

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Prove you have the money," A girl that was watching said

"Okay" Kana said while pulling the money out of her pocket

This went on until all the boys ran out of money.

"Great what do we do? Now we're all out money" a boy said

"The girl got it all" another said

"How bout you gamble some of the money you have" a boy suggested to Kana

"No way! If I do that I'll lose money because none of you have any money to gamble. I'm not an idiot" Kana said walking towards Kurama.

"You're really dirty" Kurama said

"Well that's what happens when you crawl on the ground" Kana said looking down on her dirty hand and clothes, "at least I'm not bleeding and I made a lot of money"

"How much did you make?"

"A hundred and ten yen including the five yen I had before"

"What are you going to do with the money?"

"I'm going to buy a katana" Kana said plainly

Kurama's sweat dropt

"Yea… I think we should go home now" he said

"Anyways I'm hungry"

As they began to walk in the direction of the orange and gold setting sun , Kana noticed that Hiei was standing on a branch looking down at her. But that wasn't the strange part Kana could sense another presence one that was hidden in the shadow's.

"What's Bob doing here?" Kana whispered to herself

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked

"No I just need to get home and have a bath" Kana said yawning, "and maybe take a nap"

The pair started to head home. Kurama also noticed Hiei but didn't say anything because he found Hiei presence weird and would plan to ask him later what was wrong.

_Little did the pair know that from now on things were about to change and many adventures, unpredicted friendships, enemies and dangers were to come… _

**Things to think aboutfor next time: **

_Who is Shadow Stalker? _

_Why is he stalking Kana? _

_What is wiz? _

_Can the school really give you a pet?_

_Doesn't Kan have any parents?_

_Why is she still alive after getting hit by a car? _

_What about those poor people in the car accident? _

_Can shadows really move on their own? _

_What is 'the bigger picture'?_

_Why was Hiei at Kurama's school? _

_What news did he have?_

_Who's watching from the shadows?_

_What is going to change?_

_What new friends will Kana make?_

_What new enemies will she find?_

_What dangers will she face?_

_And will this bring certain doom for everyone?_

This chapter took a long time to write. Sorry about that, most of it was out of my control. Thanks for waiting.

Peace I'm out 'til next time,

**_ Shadow Skillz_**


	5. Two New Students, One New Day

Hey everyone sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have also made ajustments to other chapters so for those of you who have been following, you can go back and see what' changed.

I have finals coming up and I really don't want to fail so I'm not sure when I will be posting the next chapter, most likely after finals.

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Two New Students, One New Day**

Kana turned slightly in her sleep. The dream she was having seemed to be a disturbing one because her expression was one of pain.

"Daddy…" Kana said in her sleep. Tears fell from her eyes.

"DADDY NO!" she yelled.

Kana woke with a start. She was panting and her shirt was damp from sweat. She sat up and looked around the apartment. There was no sound except for the TV that Kana had fell asleep in front of. It was dark and lonely like it usually was. No one was there except her. Kana eyes slid to the digital clock, it read 10:00 pm. After having a bath she must have fallen asleep.

Kana sighed. It was that weird dream again. The one that always disturbed her sleep but when she woke she could never remember it. Every time she tried to remember her head would hurt severely and she would stop trying. Overtime she had stop trying completely, now she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what was in the dream anymore. Something inside told her that she shouldn't remember.

The sound of the TV interrupted her thoughts. There was a newscast on.

"_Tonight on TNL evening news… a sudden outbreak of a strange new disease that leaves its victims in a coma. The doctors say that they can't find the cure; in fact, they can't even find the cause. Some spiritual people say that the victims have lost there spirit energy_." The woman on the TV stated.

"_Other news, the biggest car crash the city has ever seen. Apparently it was cause by a school girl running into the middle of an intersection_." The man added cutting in on his co-anchor.

After hearing that Kana switched off the TV. She slowly got up. She wobbled as she got to her feet. She took slow steps towards the bathroom. She didn't even bother to turn on the light. She walked over to the sink and turned on the tap. She splashed water on her face. She then reached for a towel to dry her face. Before she turned off the tap she picked up the glass on the side of the sink and filled it with water. She then reached in the medicine cabinet for a bottle. She didn't need to see to know where the bottle was because she had done it so many nights before. She opened it with ease even though there was a child lock on it. She tried to pour the contents in her hand but her hand was so shaking that the pills fell in the sink. She listened as some of them fell down the drain.

"Fuck, I really don't feel up to this. Now have to get a refill." Kana cursed quietly.

Kana took two of the red and white capsule pills that she manage to capture along with the water. She placed what was left back in the bottle and place the bottle in the cabinet where it usually was. She then went to her room where she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**Else where**

Hiei sat on the edge of Kurama's window sill looking out into the night. Kurama walked into his room not the least bit startled at the site of Hiei. Hiei looked pissed off, actually Hiei always looked pissed off but today he looked even angrier.

"So why were you at my school today? Do you know how weird it is to see a fifteen year old boy dressed in black standing in a tree?" Kurama asked, "It's extremely suspicious."

Hiei didn't say anything. In fact he didn't even acknowledge Kurama's presence. Hiei was normally silent but today it was awkward.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked slowly.

There was no reply at first. But just when Kurama was starting to give up the hope of having a conversation with the demon, Hiei answered.

"It was Koenma…" Hiei said letting his voice drift off.

"What did he do?" Kurama asked puzzled by what Koenma could have done to upset the fire demon so much.

"He…he…" Hiei turned to face Kurama. His expression was one of anger and disgust. "He enrolled me in your school" He spat out as if it were poison.

Kurama blinked for a second allowing what Hiei said to register in his mind. A smile formed on Kurama's lips.

"Wait, what happened?" Kurama said trying to suppress the laughter.

"Well…" Hiei started

(S.S: I feel a flash back coming…)

_Hiei walked in though Koenma's office door. Botan, the one that called him was already there as well as Yusuke. _

"_What do you want?" Hiei asked impatiently. _

"_Why so eager, it's not like you have anyplace to be." Koenma said absentmindedly. Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. Koenma stepped back. _

"_From now until this case is finished you will be a student at Meiou High." Koenma said nervously. _

"_What!" Hiei said angrily, "Do **you** expect **me** to go to a place like **that **with **those **baka **ningens**?" _

"_Ah, well…yes it is your job. And the papers have already been signed. I can't do anything about it now" Koenma answer fearfully. _

"_Come on Hiei. It wouldn't be so bad, I mean I know that some of the teachers can be bitches but a t least you'll be with Kurama" Yusuke said stepping forward with a sheepish grin "And Botan will be transferring too" _

"_You mean you **knew** this and you let it happen" Hiei said stepping towards Yusuke as if terrifying the hanyou. _

"_Just calm down, Hiei. We don't want you to do anything you might regret later" _

"_If you mean me ripping your hearts using my bare hand, I'm not so sure I'll regret doing that." Hiei threatened. _

"_Oh come on Hiei. It's just until the end of this case" Botan pleaded with puppy dog eyes that Hiei simply scowled at. _

"_It better be" Hiei before narrowing his eyes and walking out. _(S.S: That sounds more like something I would say)

**End of Flash Back**

"So when do you start?"

Hiei turned to face Kurama the expression on his face worsened. It was a mixture of hatred, disgust and annoyance.

"Tomorrow" Hiei spat in pure arrogance

**Next day **

Hiei and Botan sat in the principal's office. He was telling them all the school rules and the restricted areas of the school. Hiei didn't bother to listen. He was still in a bad mood because he had to go to school with _ningens_.

"Okay, let me show you where your class is." The principal said.

They all got up and walked down the hallway.

"I think that both of you would be happy to know that your in the same class." The principal commented.

"Hai" said Botan cheerfully

"Oh one more thing…" the principal said, "Jaganshi, I know that you just transferred but you need to get the proper school uniform. That black suit that you are wearing will not be tolerated."

Hiei looked at the principal. Hiei's glare was cold and fierce. A chill ran down the principal's spine.

"O-o-or I g-g-guess we c-c-ould make an exception for you." The principal said stuttering. Botan gave Hiei a disapproving look but Hiei simply ignored it.

"Well this is your class and I have to go because I have…um… a lot of work to do" The principal said hurrying off down the hall. Hiei smirked having scared off the principal.

-

Kana slouched in her chair. Homeroom was the first class she had for the day but she was already sleepy. Avalon-sensei's (Kana's homeroom teacher) voice droned on about the new project their class had to accomplish.

All the girl in the class listened attentively because they wanted to wanted to impress the Avalon-sensei. From what Kana had heard, this was his first year teaching at Meiou. All the girls thought he was _so _handsome and all the boys thought he was so cool. But Kana couldn't think anything of it. To her he was the most annoying, infuriating person she had ever met… Well… apart from Bob.

The door of the class roomed opened slowly as two persons walked in.

"Oh I forgot to mention that the class will have two more members. This is Sakuma Botan and Jaganshi Hiei.(1)" Avalon-sensei added

_"_Ohayo gozaimasu_"_ Botan said (-_Good Morning_)

_"_Hn" Hiei added

"Jaganshi, I'm not sure if anyone told you but that is not the uniform. You are supposed to wear the uniform like everyone else. I expect you to have it by next week, the latest." Avalon-sensei said

Hiei glared at his new teacher. Unlike the principal Avalon was not an easy person to scare.

"Hn" Hiei answered narrowing his eyes at the teacher.

Everyone was delighted with their new classmates, everyone expect Kana. Kana bolted straight up out of her seat. Everyone turned around to look at her. She looked over at Kurama.

"Is there a problem Taishio?" Avalon asked breaking eye contact with Hiei. Kana ignored Avalon's questions.

"It's… it's…YOU" Kana said pointing at Hiei, "What are you a stalker now?"

"Do you two know each other?" Avalon asked

"Yes I know chibi-chan **BUT** not by choice, it's more by faith" Kana answered

"Well then, this makes things easy. Taishio you are going to show Jaganshi around the school." Avalon stated. Kana groaned at the newly appointed job her teacher has given her.

"Why do I have to show Bob around?" Kana whined like a childish girl – well… she was.

"Because I said so. Now who would like to Sakuma around the school." Avalon asked. Most of the boys' hands went up.

"Hmm, how about you, Minamino" Avalon suggested

"Hai sensei" Kurama said politely.

"Now that's decided you two need seats. Hmmm…" Avalon said looking around the room, "Jaganshi, sit in the seat into front of Taishio." Another groan escaped Kana's throat. Today certainly wasn't her lucky day.

"Sakuma you can sit in the seat beside the window" Avalon said pointing to the seat, "Now that that is over with let go on with our class-" But before he could continue the bell rang and the class immediately got up and left.

-

The day progressed slowly for Kana. The girls in her class repeatedly remarked about how luck she was to get to show such a hot guy around because it gave her a chance to get to know him, as they put it, but it was because they didn't know him why they could say such things. They did not know how cold and terrifying Hiei silence or one of his glares could be. They didn't know that he had a katana and had use it to kill many people before. And they **_sure as hell_** didn't know that he was a highly feared murderous demon that tried to take over the world but got caught and was forced to help save the human world from other evil demons like him. Kana didn't know that either but she had made up her mind from the first day they met that their was something strange about this boy apart from the fact that he annoyed her so much.

All the girls crowded around him. They all talked at the same time, asking him awkward questions to which he answered with his infamous grunts. Kana absolutely refused to even talk to Hiei even though she was the one who was to show him around. In fact during their lunch time she had ditched him and disappeared somewhere and then reappeared again just in time for class. During their classes Kana stared at Hiei so hard she could have burnt holes into the back of his head.

Hiei could feel her eyes on him watching him like a hawk watches it's prey. He even replied to her staring.

"No matter how hard you stare you will never be strong enough to burn my head off"

Kana simply replied with Hiei favourite word--if you could call it that. "Hn"

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the last class for the day. Everyone got up and rushed out eager to go home. Kana of course was no exception. As she reached the hall way she heard someone calling her. When she turned around she was surprised to see that it was Botan.

"Hai?" Kana answered. Hiei and Kurama had also followed her into the hallway.

"You still haven't shown Hiei around" Botan said.

"Bob, the school." Kana said before running off down the hall.

"Well she certainly is energetic" Botan said once Kana was out of hearing range. "Did you sense anything strange with your Jagan, Hiei?"

"I'm not sure. There is something strange in this place."

-

Kana walked out into the schoolyard. She was so happy school was over, she could go home and not have to look at the back of Hiei head anymore. The down side was that she might have to look at the back of his head for the rest of the year or even worse the rest of her school life!

While Kana had been thinking about those terrify thought she hadn't realized that she had been aimlessly walking around. When she had finally realized what she was doing she had stumbled upon a strange site. A girl was standing over a boy. The boy who was sitting on the ground had his face twisted in sheer terror. The girl who was standing over him was glowing a strange colour blue. A small grunt was heard from the girl before the boy himself started to glow. With and ear deafening scream of pain the light that made the boy glow was dragged out of his body by the girl's hand. Kana stood there, shocked and paralyzed with fear. Her instincts told her this was a dangerous place to be, it told her to run but her body refused to listen. She just stood their as the girl consumed the light and the boy fell silent as his body fell limp to the ground.

What stuck Kana with even more terror was that she recognized the girl when she turned around. She was in her class!

The girl narrowed her eyes at Kana. Shit! What had she got herself into now…

* * *

**Things to think about 'til next time:**

_What was Kana dreaming about?_

_What strange memories could Kana not remember?_

_What are the pills for?_

_Why does Kana live alone?_

_Why is Avalon forcing Kana to show Hiei around?_

_Is he just torturing her?_

_What strange feel does Kana have about Hiei? _

_Why was Botan so eager for Kana to show Hiei around?_

_What was Hiei sensing with his Jagan?_

_Who is the girl Kana came face to face with?_

_What was she doing?_

_Will Kana be her next victim? _

Thanx for reading. Please review!

Peace I'm out 'til afterfinals,

_**Shadow Skillz**_


	6. Maiko and Emiko, one and the same

S.S: HO HO HO Merry Christmas everyone! I've got a present for all of you.

Avalon-sensei: -- It not Christmas, it's July.

S.S: I know that. Haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July?

Avalon-sensei: Yeah but you're the only one weird enough to take it this far.

S.S: Shut up can't you be a little nicer it's my birthday and my birthday always falls on the same day of the week as Christmas. And where did you come from anyways?

Avalon-sensei: I'm a figment of your imagination. You've been party too much this week so you're probably wasted.

S.S: So if you're a figment of my imagination, I can wish you away. (S.S tries to wish Avalon-sensei away)

Avalon-sensei: You don't have enough brain power for that.

S.S: Are you calling me stupid?

Avalon-sensei: As a matter of fact, yes I am. And you still haven't given me a first name yet.

S.S: Well if you keep talking, I'll kill you in the story and you'll never get a first name.

Avalon sensei: Fine, be that way.

S.S: I think I will. Now let's start the story.

**NOTE:** this is a continuation of last chapter. Just thought you might want to know.

* * *

Kana stood there froze with terror. The girl that had just attacked the boy had now turned to face her. She had dark brown eyes with short black hair and she was actually kind of small now that Kana got a good look at her. 

Kana remembered seeing her in class. Her name was Maiko and she didn't talk to her much because she was really quiet and easy to over look. She didn't seem like the adventurous type nor did she seem like the type to go around murdering people… then again you can never tell just by looking at them…

'_It's always the quiet ones…_' Kana thought

Maiko took a threatening step towards her. And Kana took a step back. From a far it looked like a lioness getting ready to pounce on it prey but the prey seeing the lioness, wanted to make a quick get away but couldn't because it feared that the lioness would pounce on it and it eat it then and there. At least that's what it looked like but it wasn't.

In fact Kana had no intention of running away, she was actually thinking of ways she could fight back but not knowing exactly what she was dealing with, decided to let Maiko make the first move.

To Kana's surprise Maiko didn't attack her, she just kept walking. Kana stood there replaying what just happened in her head.

Then she heard voices coming towards her. She took a quick glance over at the boy and decided that she did not want to be there when they discovered him. But she was trapped, her only way out was the way that those people were coming from so she decided to jump in the bushes and then leave when the people went to get help.

The voices were getting louder and louder and soon she could make out what they were saying and who exactly it was. Much to her surprise it was Kurama, Botan and Hiei.

"My jagan felt the energy coming from some where over here" Kana heard Hiei say.

'_Jagan? I know jagan means evil eye but those are old folk tales that usually deal with vampires or does he mean his last name Jaganshi? But that doesn't make any sense_' Kana thought

"Look a body" Botan said. Kurama and Hiei turned in the direction that Botan was facing.

When Hiei turned around Kana could see his face. He was no longer wearing a bandana and where his forehead was suppose to be there was a third eye. Kana gasped and then quickly covered her hand with her mouth.

'_A third eye!_'

Hiei's head snapped up from the body. He was certain that he just heard a sound come from the bushes.

He walked over to them and with one quick motion moved the bushes aside to see… no one there.

"Hiei was is it?" Kurama asked

"Nothing" Hiei said slowly taking another look at the bushes.

"Come on, we better notify the authorities before someone comes and thinks that we're the cause of this" Botan stated.

Botan and Kurama began to walk off but Hiei stayed for a second to take one last look at the bushes before walking off himself.

Kana watched from a tree top as the three walked away. It was a good thing that she decided to climb the tree when she did or Hiei would have found her.

Kana jumped down from the tree. She ran fast as far as she could get, without stopping. She was now in front of a small cafe somewhere downtown. She sat down at one of the outside tables trying to catch her breath. Now that she had stop running, she could finally think about what she saw.

After a few minutes of contemplating, she finally settled on two ideas. One being that Maiko, Kurama, Botan and especially Hiei had to be aliens and/or vampires or they were humans at one point, who had been experimented on and now the girl wanted revenge on her creators and Hiei, Botan and Kurama were sent to stop her. But Kana liked the first idea better about them being aliens.

Actually, to be truthfully neither of those two ideas came to her mind first. Her first idea was that all four of them were demons but she quickly dismissed the idea, stating to herself that demons didn't exist and instead chose to believe in aliens.

It was getting late and she was hungry so she finally decided to go home to her very lonely apartment. She decided that she would worry about facing Kurama, Botan and Hiei when she got home.

She looked up at the clear blue sky. For the first time in a long time she had thought about _him_. She didn't know why, maybe it was what she saw today that made her wonder when _he_ was going to come home and what she would do when _he_ finally did. But that's another story for another day.

* * *

At the same time in the shadows the forces of evil discussed their plan to over throw the detectives. 

"Emiko, didn't I tell you not to interact with that girl" said the man. His face was hidden in the shadows so Emiko was unable to see his face but she didn't need to see his face to know what type of expression it held. She knew it held one of anger. The man had distinctly told her not to go anywhere near that Kana girl.

"I don't understand why can't I just finish her and get it over with?" Emiko said looking up at her master.

"You dare to question my plan?" Emiko's master accused threateningly

"No sir I would-"

"I should have your head for that" Emiko's master spat

"N-n-no please forgive me master. I meant no offence. I was just curious, that's all" Emiko stutter while getting down on her knees and bowing low to the ground.

"Well since you must know, she is special to me. Only I should be the one to touch her" (S.S: Emiko's master sounds like a pedophile doesn't he?)

"Yes sir"

"Now get out of my face before I do away with you"

Emiko got up and ran off. At that time another presence which Emiko was unaware of decided to show himself.

"She's useless, why don't you just kill her?" the new stranger asked. Emiko's master chuckled.

"She not completely useless, at least she's keeping the spirit detectives busy. They don't even know about us and our true objectives."

"So your saying that Emiko's just a pawn"

"She's just one of my many pawns" Emiko's master said smirking "I can dispose of her at anytime but I think I'll let her distract the detectives some more."

Both men chuckled and then there was a loud noise from the birds scattering nearby before both men disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**Things to think about 'til next time: **

_How is Kana going to deal with Kurama, Botan and Hiei? _

_Why does she prefer to believe in aliens instead of demons? _

_Who is Emiko's master? _

_And what does he want with Kana? _

_Who is the other person who serves Emiko's master? _

_What are they planning? _

_Why didn't Hiei sense Kana? _

_Who was the person that Kana was thinking of? _

_When will he show himself? _

_Will Avalon-sensei ever get a first name? _

_Is Emiko's master really a pedophile?_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I also want to dedicate this chapter to Meli because her birthday is seven days before mine. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MELI.

Avalon-sensei: count on you to take things too far.

S.S: what's that suppose to mean?

Avalon-sensei: It means you're weird and stupid.

S.S: Why you little…

Avalon-sensei: Actually I'm older than you… by far… -mutters- another year older but certainly not another year wiser.

S.S: -narrows eyes- I heard that. Anyways please review and thanks for reading.

Peace I'm out 'til next time,

**_Shadow Skillz_**


End file.
